


Un merveilleux Noël.

by AngelicaR2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Loki (Marvel), Happy Ending, Humor, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Le Collectif NoName Secret Santa 2020, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Tony Stark, Secret Santa, Slash, Snow, Snowball Fight, Thanos Dies (Marvel)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Secret Santa 2020/2021 – Collectif NONAME] : UA. A Noël, même un sorcier immortel et un génie milliardaire peuvent retomber en enfance. Ironfrost.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Loki, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Loki & Avengers Team, Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	Un merveilleux Noël.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sous un ciel de cendres.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659557) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



> ND'A :Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Collectif NONAME pour Julindy, j'espère que ça te plaira.
> 
> Et même si ce texte n'a pas été écrit spécifiquement pour elle, je dédie également à LunaQueen, ma femme de Discord, encore merci pour ton merveilleux texte, je t'aime fort amour, Joyeux Noël !
> 
> Et ce texte se situe dans la même continuité que ma fic Sous un ciel de cendres, mais pas besoin de l'avoir lue pour comprendre ce texte, en résumé, Loki est revenu dans le passé pendant Infinity War, Thanos a été battu et tout le monde est vivant.
> 
> Et je maîtrise absolument pas ce fandom, donc je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce texte.
> 
> \- Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge
> 
> \- Couple du 11/07/2020 : Tony Stark/Loki
> 
> \- Fanvidéo du 11/08/2020 : watch?v=iWOIY-yEkkA
> 
> \- Mignonnerie du 10/12/2020 Vos persos font une bataille de boules de neige
> 
> \- Titre du 03/12/2020 : Un merveilleux Noël
> 
> \- Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique)
> 
> \- Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel
> 
> \- Cancer : Thanos (Marvel)
> 
> \- L : Loki
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire un IronFrost où ils font une bataille de boules de neige/un bonhomme de neige et Loki « triche » en utilisant la magie du coup Tony va chercher ses robots ?
> 
> \- Défi couple 290 : Loki/Tony
> 
> \- Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°76 : Écrivez sur un fandom dont vous n'avez pas l'habitude
> 
> \- Première fois que je fais une bataille de boules de neige
> 
> \- Pop n29 : Loki -Jotunn : Écrire sur un personnage résistant au froid, ou sur quelqu'un à la peau bleue
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 662. Bataille de neige
> 
> \- Célébrité du 07/10/2020 Tom Hiddleston
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre
> 
> \- Personnage du 27/10/2020 : Loki
> 
> \- Méchant du 11/10/2020 au 18/10/2020 Thanos
> 
> \- CREATURE 38 : Sorcière
> 
> \- ACTION 273 : Faire une bataille de boules de neige
> 
> \- Personnage 6 : Loki
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 22 défis.

Vaincre Thanos n'avait définitivement pas été chose aisée, même avec les informations apportées par le Loki du futur, et le fait qu'ils avaient cette fois plus de temps pour se préparer au combat contre le Titan fou, malgré tout, ils avaient réussi à gagner après un long combat.

Loki s'était fait un plaisir d'exécuter Thanos lui-même.

_§§§§_

_Quelques mois plus tard_.

Il faisait terriblement froid lorsque Loki se leva ce matin-là, et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, en cette fin de mois de décembre, et à l'approche de Noël, il y avait également de la neige partout, qui recouvrait tout autant l'intégralité de New York que la tour Stark elle-même.

Sortant dehors avec la même tenue que d'habitude (les avantages dans le fait d'être un géant de glace et de ne jamais avoir froid), le dieu regarda la neige tomber sur la ville, juché sur le toit de l'immense tour, c'était un spectacle plaisant, beau, enchanteur, voire presque magique, et Loki ne pouvait que savourer cet instant calme et presque hors du temps, durant lequel le calme était roi.

 _Paf_.

Oh, bien entendu que son insupportable amant allait profiter du fait qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées pour venir gâcher ça, et en sentant la neige glacée atterrir dans son cou, il sursauta, non pas à cause du froid, puisqu'il y était insensible, qu'à cause de la surprise.

Le super-héros, quant à lui, chaudement habillé, les mains couvertes de neige, le regardait actuellement avec un grand sourire sur le visage, et Tony Stark n'avait jamais réellement été connu pour sa maturité, il est vrai, hé bien c'était une fois de plus vrai, put constater facilement le Jötunn.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de croiser les bras.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

Il vit le milliardaire se baisser pour ramasser un peu de neige qu'il tassa dans sa main en une boule de neige sous le regard perplexe de Loki, avant de la lui balancer en plein visage, et, toujours aussi perplexe, le dieu ne pensa même pas à essayer de l'éviter.

(Même avec de la neige plein le visage, le dieu restait toujours aussi imperturbable, c'était énervant, vraiment.)

Et le playboy ne reçut de sa part qu'un sourcil levé empli de perplexité, ce qui lui fit afficher un air boudeur.

\- Donc… pas d'explication ?

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'essaie de t'entraîner dans une bataille de boules de neige, tu pourrais être un peu plus coopératif tout de même !

\- Une quoi ?

\- T'es un géant des glaces non ? La neige ça te connaît normalement.

\- J'ai grandi à Asgard, pas à Jötunheim je te rappelle, et de la neige il n'y en a pas là-bas, enfin pas à ma connaissance, et je ne vois pas trop ce que tu entends exactement par « bataille de boules de neige », s'agit-il de tuer l'adversaire en le faisant mourir de froid en l'ensevelissant sous la neige ? Si c'est le cas tu as perdu d'avance.

Le brun éclata de rire.

\- Non, non, tu n'y es pas du tout, enfin oui, mais le but n'est pas de tuer l'autre, juste de l'attaquer en lui balançant de la neige pendant un certain temps… enfin pas trop non plus, au risque de mourir d'hypothermie… Enfin ça aussi ça dépend des gens, fit-il en le fixant du regard.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua l'autre avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, Mr Freeze…

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Ouep, c'est tout, rien de plus.

\- Mais… quel intérêt ?

\- Se marrer ? Répondit le milliardaire en haussant les épaules, et alors qu'il pensait à renoncer d'essayer de le convaincre d'essayer, pour retourner à la tour et se préparer un bon chocolat chaud, il sentit quelque chose de glacé l'atteindre dans le dos, et sursauta à son tour, à la fois de surprise, et de froid.

Parce que Loki _n'avait absolument pas bougé_.

Mais un sourire malicieux et amusé avait pris place sur le visage du dieu _tricheur_ , et alors qu'il sentait de nouveau sans voir d'où elle venait une nouvelle boule de neige le toucher, cette fois dans le cou, il _sut_ que ce dernier ne jouait définitivement _pas_ selon les règles.

\- Effectivement je trouve ça plutôt amusant, et Tony s'y connaissait très certainement beaucoup mieux en science qu'en magie, mais il ne put que _voir_ la magie de Loki s'activer alors qu'il sentait une véritable salve de boules de neige lui tomber dessus.

\- Hey, c'est de la triche, tu es en train d'utiliser la magie, c'est pas du jeu ! Se plaignit-il. Déjà que t'es résistant au froid, si en plus on ajoute à ça le fait que tu te serves de _tes pouvoirs_ , comment je suis censé gagner moi ?

Loki se mit à pouffer.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te préparer à perdre dans ce cas-là ! Et tu t'attendais à quoi, à ce que je me serve de mes mains, comme un humain lambda alors que j'ai ma magie pour m'éviter d'avoir à faire cet effort ?

Oui, dit comme ça, ça faisait sens.

\- Ouais mais n'empêche que… Attend un petit peu tu ne perds rien pour attendre, s'écria le super-héros à l'armure rouge. JARVIS ! »

En voyant l'ensemble des robots du génie débarquer sur les lieux pour prêter main-forte à l'humain, le dieu se mit à sourire.

Ah oui, là ça allait devenir nettement plus intéressant.

_§§§§_

Parti à la recherche de Tony et Loki, Bruce, en montant sur le toit de la tour Stark, fut proprement éberlué en les voyant tous deux se balancer de la neige au visage, l'un avec sa magie et ses multiples clones, l'autre avec ses mains et ses robots.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. »

Des enfants, ces deux-là étaient de _vrais enfants_ actuellement…

Puis il reçut coup sur coup deux boules de neige, et son propre esprit de compétition se réveilla alors.

Très bien, ils voulaient jouer ?

Ils allaient jouer.

Et à la fin de la journée, Loki put donc en conclure qu'effectivement, les batailles de boules de neige, c'était plutôt amusant.


End file.
